The use of hole cutting guides or templates for guiding cutting tools such as acetylene torches and the like on metal pipes is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,668,086 discloses an apparatus for holding a template for guiding cutting torch on a metal plate. However, the apparatus shown in the patent incorporates a heavy handle and stand having a relatively small projecting ledge on which a template is mounted for guiding the cutting torch. Although the apparatus is disclosed as being moved manually, its heavy weight is necessary in order to allow it not to be readily disturbed during manipulation of the cutting torch. Thus, unless the handle and overall weight of the device are sufficient or unless the operator is required to hold the handle steady during the cutting operation, it may become inadvertently displaced by slipping on a metal surface thereby interrupting the cutting operation and resulting in an undesirable and untrue cut. Moreover, the device disclosed does not offer any means for holding a template on a pipe or surface of revolution. Thus, the apparatus disclosed by way of example of state of the art devices is unnecessarily heavy, cumbersome and bulky because of its dimensional characteristics making it somewhat impractical.